Promos and Prize Kits
Pre-Order Bonus Art Prints Announced on January 30, 2018 These 5 art prints were available to anyone who preordered the Star Wars: Legion Core Set from the Fantasy Flight Games webstore or participating retailers before March 22, 2018. print_1.jpg print_2.jpg print_3.jpg Announcement: A Window to the Star Wars Galaxy Launch Weekend Event Announced February 26, 2018 During the weekend of March 22nd – 25th, 2018, to celebrate the launch of Star Wars: Legion, players could participate in various activities to receive commemorative certificates and handouts: *Step-by-Step Build & Play **Every participant received a quick-reference rules sheet *Challenge Duels **Every participant received a participation prize, and the most successful player with each of the four armies won a commemorative art print *Painting Contest **The winning painters received commemorative certificates After the event, organizers would tally results to determine whether the store itself would be "controlled" by the Rebels or Imperials. Rebel_and_empire_poster_fan.png Announcement: Rally the Troops Recruitment Kit Announced March 12, 2018 Arriving in April 2018, this was the first prize kit to include gameplay components including alt art cards and premium commander tokens, as well as rules for event organizers to run events as they saw fit. Contents: *1 Set-up Card *8 Player achievement cards *17 extended art Aurebesh Stormtrooper upgrade cards *17 extended art Aurebesh Rebel Trooper upgrade cards *13 Imperial commander tokens *13 Rebel commander tokens *1 certificate for Best Painted Commander *1 certificate for Best Painted Corps Announcement: Recruit Your Legions 2018 Season Two Ground Assault Kit Announced April 11, 2018 Like the Recruitment Kit, each Ground Assault Kit comes with an array of prizes to be distributed with each new operation. All kits after this were designed to last 3 months for up to 8 players. Contents: *3 Set-up Cards *8 Player achievement cards *17 Aurebesh Ambush command cards *4 acrylic Aim tokens *4 acrylic Dodge tokens *4 acrylic Suppression tokens *Certificates for the best painted: **Support unit **Heavy unit **Complete Army Announcement Prepare for Ground Assault 2018 Season Three Ground Assault Kit Announced August 20 2018 New tokens, and dual sided cards; 3 more months of organized play. Contents: *3 Set-up Cards *8 Player achievement cards *AT-RT extended art cards *E-Web Heavy Blaster Team extended art cards *Fleet Troopers / Snowtroopers dual sided cards *9 acrylic Ion tokens *9 acrylic Panic tokens *9 acrylic Standby tokens *Certificates for the best painted: **Corps **Commander **Special Forces Announcement: Get More from Your Troops Maximum Firepower Prizes Announced September 14, 2018 Designed to be much larger events and tournaments, the Maximum Firepower events brought even more premium gameplay components to the table as prizes. These events are scheduled by FFG themselves, and have typically happened at conventions. maximum_firepower_1.png maximum_firepower_2.png maximum_firepower_3.png maximum_firepower_4.png maximum_firepower_5.png maximum_firepower_6.png maximum_firepower_7.png maximum_firepower_8.png Announcement: The War Is Just Beginning 2018 Season Four Organized Play Kit Announced December 19, 2018 More dual sided cards with alternate art, and new acrylic tokens. Contents: *3 Set-up Cards *8 Player achievement cards *17 Fleet Trooper / Snowtrooper dual sided cards *13 acrylic Disabled tokens *17 Z-6 Trooper / DLT-19 Trooper dual sided cards *13 acrylic Damaged tokens *17 Fragmentation Grenade / Environmental Gear dual sided cards *13 acrylic Weapon Destryoed tokens *Certificates for the best painted: **Operative **Army **Light Support season_4_1.png season_4_2.png season_4_3.png Announcement: Battles Across the Galaxy Star Wars Celebration Darth Vader Announced February 27, 2019 From April 11–15, 2019, attendees of Star Wars Celebration could purchase a limited run Darth Vader Sculpt: a standalone commander expansion with an alternate art unit card, as well as copies of Darth Vader's command cards and the Force Upgrade cards from the Core Set. Patrons who visited the booth had a chance to receive a Darth Vader art print signed by Darren Tan. Contents: *Limited Edition Darth Vader Commander Expansion vader_limited_animation.gif limited_vader.png limited_vader2.jpg Announcement: The Power of the Dark Side 2019 Season One Kit Announced March 29, 2019 This prize kit includes alt art cards, 5 dual-sided; as well as support for 3 more months or organized play. Contents: *Tenacity / Hunter extended art dual sided cards *Scout Troopers / Scout Troopers Strike Team extended art dual sided cards *DLT-19x Sniper / DH-447 Sniper extended art dual sided cards *Rebel Commandos / Rebel Commandos Strike Team extended art dual sided cards *Force Choke / Saber Throw extended art dual sided cards *Imperial Royal Guards extended art cards Tenacity alt.png Hunter alt.png Scout troopers alt1.png Scout troopers strike team alt.png Dlt-19x-sniper alt.png Dh-447-sniper alt.png Rebel commandos strike team alt.png Rebel commandos alt.png Force choke alt.png Saber-throw alt.png Imperial royal guards alt.png Announcement: Star Wars™: Legion Seasonal Play 2019 Star Wars: Legion Prime Championships Prizes Announced September 5, 2019 This tournament has prizes focused on the Operative versions of Luke Skywalker (Operative) and Darth Vader (Operative). It includes extended art versions of their unit and command cards, as well as themed order tokens. Contents: *32 Luke Skywalker (Operative) extended art cards *32 Darth Vader (Operative) extended art cards *16 sets of Operative Luke and Vader extended art command cards *8 Luke Skywalker (Operative) extended art plastic spot gloss card *8 Darth Vader (Operative) extended art plastic spot gloss card *4 sets of acrylic victory tokens featuring each of the 4 factions icons *2 Acrylic order tokens featuring Luke Skywalker (Operative) art *1 Champion's medallion commander token *2 Foam miniature storage boxes featuring artwork of Luke and Vader The champion would also receive an invitation to the 2020 World Championships. g19lp_top32.png|Cardstock cards g19lp_top16.png g19lp_top8.png|Plastic spot gloss cards g19lp_2_top2-and-topfaction.png g19lp_champion.png Announcement: Father and Son Essen Spiel 2019 Obi-Wan Kenobi Announced September 4, 2019 From October 24–27, 2019, attendees of Essen Spiel 2019 could purchase a limited run Obi-Wan Kenobi Sculpt: a standalone commander expansion with an alternate art unit card, as well as copies of Obi-Wan Kenobi's command cards and some upgrade cards from the Clone Wars Core Set. Contents: Limited Edition Obi-Wan Kenobi Commander Expansion swlp02_obi-wan.gif limited_obiwan.png Announcement: Living Legend Category:Browse Category:Cards with Alternative Art